


Hello, Broken Soldier, Take My Hand

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [67]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: Hello, broken soldier, take my hand,You can leave now this loveless land./Poem is suitable for either Destiel or Stucky/





	Hello, Broken Soldier, Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged myself to write a poem that was applicable to more than one ship at a time. I got this Destiel/Stucky one as a result

Hello, broken soldier, take my hand,  
You can leave now this loveless land.  
You did all in your power, your command,  
But look now to the sky,  
You too need not die.  
I’m here if you only take my hand. 

Hello, broken man, I am now here.  
Come with me and leave this fear,  
Return to people who hold you dear.  
But come, don’t be shy,  
Please reach out and try  
For you need me and I am here.

Hello, broken boy, please come back  
Home out of the dark, from attack,  
It’s love not glory you now lack  
And my heart cannot lie  
For you are my love, oh my  
Beautiful, please, just come back.

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting prompts for poetry. Comment/email/tumblr @cas-impala-pie


End file.
